Una gran familia
by Aamu16
Summary: Sieren está casada con Sinbad, tiene dos hijos maravillosos y trabaja como abogada en el bufete más importante de los Ángeles. Tiene un estatus social alto, una casa preciosa con un enorme jardín, un marido que la adora... Y de repente, por ciertas circunstancias, su marido adopta un niño que tiene un año menos que su hijo mayor. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? AU! moderno y OCs
1. Chapter 1

Sieren había llegado a casa hacía un par de horas. Por fin de vuelta en casa, con su hijo mayor y su bebé de siete meses. Eran casi completamente opuestos a sus padres, Aladdin había salido a su abuelo Salomón mientras que Judal tenía el pelo negro de su suegra y los ojos rojos de su tatarabuela, de quien ella misma heredó su cabello entre blanco y plateado.

Se podía esperar a Aladdin llorando, a Judal gritando y a su marido intentando discutir con su hijo mayor como si tuviera su misma edad, incluso las tres cosas a la vez. Pero no podía creer lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.

Toda la casa ordenada, Aladdin durmiendo en brazos de su padre, Judal pegada a su pierna con una cara de desconfianza absoluta y al hijo rubio del benefactor de su marido asomándose para ver la cara de Aladdin mientras dormía. Se centró primero en su hijo mayor, quien parecía el más compungido de los cuatro.

Judal, cariño. – empezó mientras se ponía a su altura. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

Papá dice que ese niño se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros. – respondió de inmediato el chiquillo, parecía estar a punto de llorar de la frustración.

¿Qué? – ahora era ella la sorprendida, que alguien le explicara por favor qué diablos pasaba ahí porque no tenía ni la más remota idea. – Sin. – llamó, él la miró sin dejar de mecer suavemente al bebé. – Tenemos que hablar. – ahí fue cuando se le puso la cara blanca. Como a cualquier hombre con cerebro cuando una mujer dice, y más si es tu esposa y la madre de tus hijos, "Tenemos que hablar" ya podías ir preparándote para pasar una semana durmiendo en el sofá en el mejor de los casos.

El hombre tragó saliva y dejó al pequeño en la cuna que tenían en el salón. Ella le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiese hasta el dormitorio que compartían.

Después de un incómodo silencio finalmente se dignó a hablar, para terminar de romper los nervios de Sinbad.

Judal me ha dicho algo muy extraño, quizás lo haya mal interpretado pero quiero comprobarlo. – empezó, el de pelo morado empezó a sudar frío. – ¿Me explicas qué significa que el hijo de Rashid se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros? – más que una pregunta parecía una orden, que era lo que era en realidad.

Tú recuerdas que yo era el padrino de Alibaba ¿verdad? – preguntó el hombre.

Sí.

Y que su madrina murió en un incendio junto con su marido y su yerno ¿verdad?

Es la primera vez que lo escucho. – sin poder evitarlo arqueó las cejas, ya que sabía por dónde iban los tiros.

Y que la ex mujer de Rashid no superó nunca el divorcio ¿verdad?

Sí, quieres ir al grano. – pidió cada vez más impaciente.

Bueno, el caso es que mientras Alibaba estaba en la guardería ella se presentó en la casa de Rashid con sus dos hijos y acusó a Anise de ser una sucia zorra que le había robado a su marido. – explicó, Sieren escuchaba todo atentamente. – Entonces le tiró un líquido encima que resultó ser un potente veneno y que sin querer tragó, pero no calculó que le saltara a ella también. Bueno, lo último que hizo antes de morir fue prender fuego a la casa como una posesa y acusar a Anise ante Rashid. Entonces fueron a los tribunales donde se demostró que la culpable era su ex mujer, desheredó a sus hijos y se lo dejó todo a Alibaba, mientras que ella fue condenada a cadena perpetua. Un golpe de suerte para el abogado. – murmuró lo último. Sieren había visto el caso en las noticias y había asistido al funeral de Anise, dado sus condolencias y vuelto a su rutina intentando no pensar en esa cercana desgracia. – Sin embargo, Rashid enfermó de tristeza y ha muerto esta mañana. – eso la dejó en blanco. – Por lo tanto soy el único tutor legal de Alibaba y no puedo permitir que viva en la calle. Así que… lo he adoptado.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala. Primero de todo le contaba que un hombre bueno y justo había perdido a su esposa porque su ex se volvió loca, luego que el niño que estaba ahora mismo sentado en su sofá se había quedado huérfano de madre y padre en casi nada de tiempo y con una gran herencia. Y ahora le decía que ese niño era legalmente su hijo. ¡¿Pero qué?!

Necesito una semana para asimilar esto y durante ese tiempo – lo señaló y él se esperó lo peor. – tú, dormirás en el sofá y no tienes permitido tocarme. – había caído sobre él la ley de hielo. – Supongo que mañana será el funeral, iremos y nos quedaremos como anfitriones. – él solo esperaba que la historia hubiera ablandado el corazón de su mujer lo suficiente. – No puedo dejar a ese niño en la calle por mucho que esté enfadada contigo, tienes suerte de que mi debilidad sean los niños con historias trágicas. – le recalcó, ella misma había perdido a su madre muy joven, una bella mujer rubia y de ojos verdes llamada Deméter Costa.

Él fue a darle un abrazo solo para quedar noqueado en el suelo. La ley de hielo, lo había olvidado, mierda…

Judal, Alibaba, venid un momento. – llamó mientras entraba al salón. A ver cómo se las ingeniaba para conseguir que ese chico y su hijo se llevasen bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Aviso: en este fanfic también habrá magia, pero un poco distinta a la de magi. Sieren también es la OC que uso para "Error" en Katekyo hitman reborn. Si queréis podéis pasaros también por allí. Sí, estoy promocionando mis otras historias ¿Y qué?

Bueno, ciao!

Habían pasado tres días desde el funeral de su padre y Alibaba acaba de terminar de traer sus cosas. Pero la señora Sieren parecía no saber qué hacer con él, Judal lo fulminaba a menudo con la mirada. Podía adivinar que no era del todo bien venido en esa casa.

Por eso se había decidido a preguntarle a Sinbad, mientras él se dejaba caer en el sofá de color azul pesadamente. Parecía exhausto después de un día de trabajo, pero era ahora o nunca, pronto llegaría Sieren.

Sinbad. – llamó consiguiendo que él hombre fijara su mirada dorada en él. – Yo… ¿Soy una molestia? – preguntó haciéndolo parpadear.

Alibaba ¿de dónde has sacado eso? – preguntó confuso, sabía que Judal estaba ofuscado pero tampoco que hubiera llegado a tanto.

Parece que no le agrado a la señora Sieren. – contestó el chiquillo rubio. – Y Judal no me soporta. – continuó. – Si, si soy una molestia; lléveme al orfanato de nuevo por favor. No quiero ser un obstáculo para su familia.

Alibaba, tú ahora eres – no pudo continuar la frase porque oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Sieren había vuelto.

La mujer se quitó los tacones que llevaban martirizándola durante todo el día, sentía un leve mareo y los ojos se le cerraban. Se apoyó contra la puerta y se cubrió los ojos con la mano, suspiró fuerte y soltó el maletín de cualquier manera, luego lo recogería. Dio un par de pasos descalza por el recibidor, pronto el mundo empezó a dar vueltas rápidamente y la hizo tambalearse. Se apoyó en la pared e intentó llegar al salón.

Sinbad oyó algo pesado golpear el parket con fuerza, eso no era la cartera de su mujer. Se asomó preocupado a ver con Alibaba pisándole los talones.

¡Sieren! – gritó al verla en el suelo, la cogió del suelo en brazos. No era fiebre, no estaba caliente, todo lo contrario más bien. Tenía la piel más fría que el hielo. – Llama a una ambulancia, ahora. – le ordenó al pequeño rubio, quien saltó al oír eso. Corrió y buscó un teléfono, con las manos temblorosas marcó el 911 como le habían enseñado sus padres y también sus maestros.

Sí, dígame. – le atendió rápidamente un hombre con voz amable y dura al mismo tiempo.

Yo, esto, mi mi – no le salía la palabra tutora así que optó por la única que sí le salía para denominar a la albina en ese momento. – madre, mi madre está…

Tranquilízate y dime dónde vives y qué ha pasado. – Hakuren podía sentir como ese chico temblaba y los gritos que parecían un nombre detrás de sí estaba seguro de que no lo ayudaban.

Mi madre se ha caído pero, está muy fría y no, no despierta. – Alibaba estaba temblando, recordaba lo que le habían gritado la ex mujer de su padre y sus medio hermanos resonando en su cabeza. "Eres un niño maldito" "No traes más que desgracias".

Dónde vives. – preguntó imperante el chico del otro lado de la línea.

Vivo, vivo en…

Diez minutos después llegó la ambulancia, se llevaron a la mujer en una camilla y le pusieron oxígeno.

Alibaba – llamó mientras el pequeño temblaba y estaba al borde del llanto mientras veía como le inyectaban tubos y oxígeno a, de por sí, pálida mujer. – No puedo dejar solo a Aladdín, iré allí en cuanto haya recogido a Judal y empaquetado las cosas de Aladdín y algunas para Sieren. Tienes que ir tú, eres hijo suyo a ojos de la ley solo tú puedes ir ahora. – se fijó que la ambulancia estaba casi a punto de irse. – Corre.

Lo mandó y se subió jadeando al vehículo, allí el muchacho que lo había atendido por teléfono le pregunto cómo se llamaba él y Sieren.

Me llamo Alibaba – respondió rápidamente. – Ella es Sieren Sindria.

Muy bien. – le felicitó. Lo dejó sentarse cerca de la cabeza y que le cogiera la mano.

Aún falta un rato para que llegaran al hospital más cercano. Mientras tanto Sinbad sacó a Judal del colegio casi arrastras.

Papá ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el niño confundido. – ¿Por qué la prisa?

Tú madre está en el hospital, Alibaba está con ella. – sentenció, él chico quien era casi más pálido que su madre se puso del color del papel. Corrió cogiendo a su padre la mano y tirando de él hasta el coche.

.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco y el olor a desinfectante que tanto odiaba, olor a enfermedad, a muerte y desesperación, el aroma de los hospitales.

Giró la cabeza y vio a Alibaba intentando dejar de llorar.

Alibaba… – llamó al muchacho, quien dio un respingo y corrió a la orilla de la cama. – No llores. – le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos y el dorso de su mano. – No me voy a morir. – le dijo todavía con voz débil.

Pero- sniff- estabas muy fría. – le replicó el niño. Podía ver como en la piel blanca de ella se transparentaba un diluido tinte azul verdoso. Sus venas. – y Sinbad estaba muy asustado, y yo también. No quiero que te mueras por mi culpa. – lloriqueó terminando de romper a llorar.

Sieren no podía querer que el pequeño en frente suya hubiera pensado que se iba a morir por su culpa. Le dio a uno de los botones de la cama para que la cama se incorporara y ella también. Una vez medio sentada agarró al niño y lo subió a la cama, lo abrazó fuerte contra su pecho y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

No me voy a morir por tu culpa Alibaba, solo he trabajado demasiado. – le confesó mientras acariciaba su cabeza y él enterraba la cara en su pecho. – No es culpa tuya, nada de lo que ha pasado, ni la muerte de Anise ni la de Rashid lo son. Tú no tienes culpa de nada. – le aseguró dulcemente.

Pero, ¿No me odiabas? – preguntó el crío mostrando su carita empapada de lágrimas.

Claro que no, solo no te conozco bien. – le dijo. – A Judal lo conozco desde que era un bebé, a Sinbad desde hace más de diez años y Aladdín acaba de nacer. Necesitaba conocerte y no sabía cómo hacerlo. – le contó con una sonrisa y le volvió a secar las lágrimas. – ¿Me ayudas a conocerte? – preguntó con un tono bajo y susurrante.

El pequeño asintió y siguió llorando todo lo que no había llorado durante los dos funerales de sus padres.

.

.

.

Cuando Sinbad llegó sin aliento al hotel con Aladdín en brazos y Judal a su lado, Alibaba tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos aún. Y seguía en el regazo de Sieren para los celos de Judal.

¡Mamá! – gritó al entrar a la habitación. Se tiró a donde estaba Alibaba y por poco lo tira. – Mamá… – repitió el moreno.

Judal, siento haberte preocupado cariño. – le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

Más te vale olvidarte de la ley de hielo porque no te pienso dejar ni a sol ni a sombra. – le advirtió Sinbad mientras se acercaba con Aladdín en brazos.

Lo sé. – le respondió, alzó los brazos para coger al bebé empezaba a despertarse y buscar a su madre. – Solo estaba enfadada de que no me lo hubieras dicho antes de hacerlo. – le dijo mientras le hacía arrumacos al bebé. – Alibaba, ven tu también.

¿Cómo sabía que se sentía fuera de lugar en esa escena familiar tan bonita? Judal seguía mirándolo con un poco de recelo y agarró de forma posesiva al brazo de su madre. Pero como había cuidado de ella… supuso que no estaría mal aceptarlo como familia…

Sinbad no pudo evitar querer tomar una foto, cuando vino la enfermera le dio una cámara y se hicieron una todos juntos.


End file.
